


Machinations

by impalagirl, wilddragonflying



Series: Roleplays [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is Nat's dad, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents AU, Steve is Pietro and Wanda's honorary uncle, Teasinng, and legal guardian, no real angst for once, the kids play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalagirl/pseuds/impalagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Natasha watches the two new students walk to the front of her classroom with interest; Mr Palmer looks kind of nervous in the same way he had when he'd introduced Nat to the class, and that tells her that these kids are different, just like she is. Sure enough, the names of the two kids confirm her suspicions. "Class, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff; they'll be joining us for the rest of the year." They get a low mutter by way of a greeting; most of the other kids won't be confident enough to wrap their tongues around the names until they've heard them a couple more times. "Wanda, Pietro, would you like to say something about yourselves?"The twins share a glance, and it's Pietro who speaks first. "Me and my sister are from Sokovia - we're staying with our Uncle Steve.""We just moved here," Wanda adds.





	Machinations

" _Now, you two will be good, right?_ "

" _Yes, Uncle Steve,_ " the twins - Wanda and Pietro Maximoff - answer dutifully; it's their first day of school, and Steve has just finished signing them in at the middle school's office. They've come in a few weeks into the new school year, but since they've only just really settled into the suburban New York life, a new middle school seems even more intimidating than usual. 

"Good," Steve says with a smile, pulling them both in for a hug. "Remember, it's okay to speak Russian, but try to use English first here. I love you both, okay?" 

Wanda returns the hug eagerly, as does her brother. "Love you, too," they chorus. 

"Can we go in now?" Pietro asks, obviously eager; the blond twin has always been a hyperactive ball of energy and far more sociable than his sister. 

Steve laughs, straightening. "Of course," he says, and then lifts one hand to knock on the door to the twins' homeroom class. 

Natasha watches the two new students walk to the front of her classroom with interest; Mr Palmer looks kind of nervous in the same way he had when he'd introduced Nat to the class, and that tells her that these kids are different, just like she is. Sure enough, the names of the two kids confirm her suspicions. "Class, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff; they'll be joining us for the rest of the year." They get a low mutter by way of a greeting; most of the other kids won't be confident enough to wrap their tongues around the names until they've heard them a couple more times. "Wanda, Pietro, would you like to say something about yourselves?"

The twins share a glance, and it's Pietro who speaks first. "Me and my sister are from Sokovia - we're staying with our Uncle Steve." 

"We just moved here," Wanda adds. 

There's a vaguely uncomfortable pause after that, before Mr Palmer clears his throat. "Okay," he says. "Well, why don't you both go and take a seat? There are some free ones over by Natasha over there."

Nat raises her hand helpfully and offers the twins a smile.

Pietro returns the smile with a wide one of his own, claiming the free seat next to Natasha while Wanda's answering smile is much more shy as she takes the seat beside her brother. "Hi," Pietro says confidently. "How are you?" 

"Good," Nat says, with a small smile for both of them. "I like your accent."

Pietro beams while Wanda smiles. "Thanks," she says shyly. 

Natasha's smile widens into a grin. "What are your first classes?"

Pietro consults the papers they were given at the office. "Pre-Algebra, then science this morning," he says after a moment of squinting; reading English is still a bit difficult for the twins. 

Nat notices, and puts her hand out for the timetable. "I speak Russian," she offers, "if that helps."

" _You do?_ " Wanda asks, clearly excited by the prospect of being able to talk to someone else in her native tongue. 

" _I do_ ," Nat says. " _I'm guessing your English isn't great still. I can help._ "

" _We can be understood when speaking,_ " Pietro explains. " _But writing and reading is still hard._ " 

" _I get it_ ," Nat promises. " _I was the same, at first_."

" _But you learned?_ " Wanda asks anxiously; it's one thing for Uncle Steve to tell them they'll get the hang of it; he's an adult. But if someone their age actually did it, then that's much more reassuring. 

" _Yeah_ ," Nat says with a smile. " _You'll pick it up real fast, I swear_."

Wanda smiles, relieved, and goes to reply, only to be interrupted by a pointed cough from Mr. Palmer. The young girl flushes and subsides under his bemused stare, exchanging a look with Pietro as the teacher makes a few announcements in the time left before the bell signals the change in classes. School here in America is looking like it'd be far more complicated, but it seems like they've already made a friend. 

* * *

Nat spends most of the day with the Maximoff twins, showing them around and helping where she can with the language barrier. They're nice kids, Pietro's exuberance balanced out by Wanda's shyness, and she already knows she's going to keep them around. It's about time she made a decent friend in this place.

Her dad is home when she gets in, cooking in the kitchen with that ridiculous pink apron with the frills that she bought him as a joke for Father's Day tied around his waist. He gives her a smile when he sees her, and she smiles back as she throws her bag onto the kitchen table to start digging out her homework.

"How was your day?" he asks, in English. He's lost most of his accent from his time in Russia, but he still slips into Russian from time to time, mostly when Nat's missing her mom. Bucky Barnes is sweet like that.

"Good," she answers as she pulls out her Pre-Algebra homework. "We got some new kids - they're from Sokovia." 

"Really?" Bucky asks, grinning. "Are they nice?"

Natasha nods. "Pietro, the boy, is more energetic than Wanda, his sister. But they're both really nice; I like them." 

"Are they new to the country?"

"Yeah; they just moved over here," Nat answers, frowning as she concentrates on a problem. "They're staying with their uncle who's not really their uncle." 

Bucky laughs. "What?"

"He was their mom's friend, but their dad died when they were really little," Natasha explains. "Their mom only died a couple of months ago." 

Bucky frowns. "That's hard," he says. "Brave of them, to move over here so soon."

"It was hard," Natasha agrees. "But they like Steve, and they've known him for forever, so it wasn't too bad. They speak English really well, but they still have a hard time reading and writing it." 

"And you offered to help them," Bucky surmises with a smile.

"Well duh; no one else speaks Russian or reads it," Natasha says reasonably, although she's grinning. 

Bucky nods, pleased. "You know, you're a good kid, Nat," he says. "Your mom and I did good with you."

Natasha beams at him. "I know. Your pierogies are burning." 

"Fuck," Bucky hisses, and Nat cackles as he spins back to the stove.

* * *

Not all that far away, Steve is having a similar conversation with his honorary niece and nephew. " _She was just so awesome, Uncle Steve_ ," Pietro babbles excitedly. " _She knew Russian and she said she'd help us with reading English, and she only moved here about a year ago but she already knows so much and she bets we could pick it up just as fast, and--_ "

"And Pietro has a bit of a crush," Wanda finishes quietly, in English.

Steve laughs at the betrayed look Pietro shoots his twin. "Is she pretty?" he asks in English, though he finishes in Russian, " _She certainly sounds smart._ " 

" _She's both,_ " Pietro agrees, and even Wanda nods. "And she's kind of badass."

"Language," Steve reprimands mildly. "How do you know she's so cool? Did she give you guys the tour?" 

"She did," Wanda says, "and she also has this air about her, y'know." She glances at Pietro. "Like she won't be messed with."

"Well that's a good friend to have," Steve says sagely, nodding. "All right, who wants octopuses and macaroni and cheese?" 

Wanda beams, and Pietro shoots his hand right up into the air. "We do!"

Steve laughs, bringing over three plates. "All right, you know the drill by now; fetch your own drinks, and then you can tell me all about your day." 

* * *

Pietro, unsurprisingly, settles into the new school life easily; his carefree attitude and sense of humor wins him a lot of friends. Wanda takes a bit longer to settle in and she makes fewer friends, but she's always been slower to open up in new situations. She sticks closer to Natasha as she settles in, but Natasha doesn't seem to mind; the three of them quickly become thick as thieves. 

A few weeks after the twins' arrival, the three of them are sitting down to lunch when Pietro catches a good whiff of Natasha's lunch. "Is that borscht?" he asks excitedly. 

"Yep," Nat says. "My dad isn't Russian but he picked up a lot while he was living there. You want some?"

"Please! Uncle Steve tries, but he never gets it right."

Wanda giggles. "If it's not Hamburger Helper or hot dogs and macaroni and cheese, he can't cook it," she confides. 

Nat smiles and leans back so that the twins can help themselves. "You should come over for dinner one night," she offers.

Wanda and Pietro exchange a look. "Would that be okay?" Pietro asks, a little doubtful. 

"Why not?" Nat asks. "Obviously I'll ask my dad and you guys should ask your uncle but I know my dad won't say no."

"Shouldn't they, I don't know, actually talk?" Wanda asks. 

"Sure," Nat says, "if you want."

"Mom always wanted to talk with the other parents," Pietro points out. "The ones she didn't already know, anyway. Uncle Steve is probably the same way." 

"All right," Nat says, nodding. "Will he want to meet him?"

Wanda and Pietro share a look before Wanda shrugs. "Maybe. But he'll definitely want to talk to him." 

"Well, just let me know," Nat says. "Dad won't mind either way."

The twins nod, eager at the prospect of having proper food. "Here, let me get - " Pietro rummages through his bag to find a pencil and piece of paper, pulling out a notebook. "Here, write down your dad's number," he says, pushing the writing implements towards Natasha. 

Nat takes the pencil and flips open the notebook, to find a photograph of the twins standing with a man and a woman. "Oh," she says softly. "Are these your parents?"

"That's Uncle Steve," Pietro says, pointing to the man. 

"And that's our mom," Wanda finishes, voice quiet. 

Nat nods, surprised, and takes a second look at the photo before glancing up to give Wanda a gentle smile. "You look like her," she says.

Wanda's answering smile is grateful and sad. "Thanks." 

Nat picks up the picture then and changes the subject. "So is your uncle seeing anyone?" she asks. "Girlfriend, or..?"

Pietro shrugs. "Dunno, don't really care," he says, taking another bite of the borscht while Wanda rolls her eyes. 

"He's been so busy getting ready for us living with him and taking care of us that he hasn't even gone out with Sam, his best friend, in a while," Wanda elaborates. "Sam has dinner with us sometimes." 

Nat smiles, and pushes the borscht all the way over to Pietro. "He sounds like he's a sweetheart."

"He's nice," Pietro says. "Sam says he'd date Uncle Steve if Uncle Steve was his type."

Natasha laughs. "But he's not?"

"Nah. Sam's only interested in girls." Pietro's tone makes it clear what he thinks of the prospect of being interested in girls.

Nat rolls her eyes. "Heaven forbid."

"No, that's - I mean - " Wanda has to hold back a laugh at her brother's hasty attempts at backtracking. "He's only talked about women, and I don't see why adults wanna do that stuff, and - " 

"Just stop talking," Wanda advises him, smirking. 

"And eat your borscht," Natasha agrees. "Or I'll take it back."

"No!" Pietro yelps, circling his arms protectively around the Tupperware bowl. 

Wanda and Natasha laugh at him - though not unkindly - before turning the conversation to more mundane topics. 

* * *

Steve does indeed want to speak to Natasha's dad; he's a bit surprised at the different last name - James Barnes is the name the other man gives Steve, and when Steve accidentally says something he just laughs and explains that Natasha arrived before the wedding did - but finds no reason to not trust the man. He's got good instincts, but he still insists on meeting Barnes before leaving his kids there alone. 

Barnes - "Call me Bucky; James is my uncle and Barnes is my dad" - is more than happy to accommodate the request, and Wanda and Pietro just roll their eyes when Steve asks them to wait in the car when he pulls up to the small house that Bucky had given him directions to; he leaves the engine running as he walks up and gives the doorbell a push, listening to it ring through the house as he takes in all the details he can, cataloging them just in case. 

It's a young girl who answers the door, and she grins like she's known him for years. "Hey! You must be Wanda and Pietro's Uncle Steve. I'm Natasha, and you want my dad. _Dad!_ "

"Nat, what have I told you about yelling?" a disembodied voice hisses, and then the most beautiful man that Steve has ever seen walks up to the door, drying his hands on a dish towel of all things. "Oh-- God," the man stammers, then catches himself, blinks, and tries again, this time with a blinding smile and an offered hand. "Hey, I'm Bucky. It's Steve, right?"

"Of course it's Steve," Nat says. "You think I'd just talk to some random? I've seen his picture."

"I wish I had," Bucky mutters, low enough that Steve probably isn't supposed to hear it, and then louder, "Please ignore my incredibly rude daughter. It's great to meet you."

Steve grins, offering his hand to shake. "It's fine. Steve Rogers, Wanda and Pietro's legal guardian." 

Bucky's handshake is firm and confident, and he's still smiling when they let go. "So you've got the kids safe in the car, huh?" he teases. "In case I'm a crazy axe murderer?"

Steve laughs, pointedly _not_ thinking about just how handsome that teasing smirk makes Bucky. "I served in Sokovia during the worst of the war, and they mean a lot to me," he says. "Can't blame me for being a bit protective." He turns and gestures to the twins to come on, and Pietro almost falls on his face in his haste to get out of the vehicle. 

Bucky nods seriously. "I understand," he says. "I was over there for a while, too. And obviously I have my own brat to worry about."

"Hey!"

Steve grins. "Well, I'm going to dump my two on you for the night; I'll be back around eight-thirty or so, if that's all right?" 

"Sure," Bucky says, that teasing grin back on his face, "unless you want to come in? Make sure the perimeter's secure?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid; first night I've had a chance to go out and Sam's dragging me out for drinks with his fella," Steve says, almost sounding truly regretful. 

"Another time," Bucky says, and it sounds like a promise. "Hope you have fun!"

Steve grins. "Another time," he agrees before poking the twins in the shoulders. "Behave yourselves, okay?" 

"Yes Uncle Steve!" the twins chorus, and Natasha wastes no time in grabbing their hands.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour."

The three young ones quickly abandon Bucky to the kitchen; Natasha drags the twins to her room, the speed with which Wanda is instantly suspicious of. " _Okay, what's got you running around like a headless chicken?_ " she asks when the door is firmly shut behind them. 

"Is your uncle into guys?" Nat asks, without preamble.

The twins blink, identical looks of confusion twisting their features. "I... don't know?" Pietro says, looking to Wanda, who shrugs. 

"It's never come up, but he might," she says thoughtfully. 

"Well, my dad is," Nat says. "And I think he likes Steve."

Wanda's brow furrows. "Okay..?" 

Nat sighs. "I don't know anything about your uncle," she says, "but I know my dad. He's been lonely since he and my mom divorced, and he's tried dating a little but no one's really been the right fit. If there's a chance that Steve could like my dad, I think it's a chance worth taking."

"You want us to hook your dad up with our Uncle?" Pietro asks, gaping at Natasha. 

Nat just shrugs. "Unless you don't think he'd be into it."

Pietro shrugs. "We can ask," he says doubtfully. 

"I'm not in the business of getting my dad hurt," Natasha says seriously. "If your uncle isn't into guys or you don't think he's into _him_ then that's fine, and I'll drop it. I just don't want him to be sad anymore."

"Uncle Steve has seemed kind of lonely and tired," Wanda muses. "We'll see, okay? Can't make any accurate guesses until we have more data." 

Nat grins. "Glad to have you on board."

* * *

Steve picks the twins up that night at the time he promised; the three twelve-year-olds have a highly suspicious look on their faces, but nothing comes of it. 

Or so he thinks. 

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Steve demands, reaching blindly for a paper towel to sop up the coffee he just spat all over the counter. 

Pietro looks at Wanda, who nods in encouragement, so he repeats his question. "Do you like boys?"

"I - I don't really see where that's any of your concern, but yes," Steve says, still bewildered. 

Pietro and Wanda smile at each other. "It's just," Wanda says, "Natasha was telling us that her father likes both, and we were wondering..." She falters, but Pietro is quick to step in.

"How normal that was," he finishes.

"Oh." Something about that doesn't quite seem right, but Steve lets it drop for now. "Well, I'd say it's fairly normal? A lot of people like people the same gender as they are; some people like both, and some people don't like either, but there are a lot of different genders besides just male and female, so that's kind of oversimplifying things." 

Wanda and Pietro exchange another look, and then Pietro asks, "So is it _just_ boys for you, or?"

"Gender doesn't matter to me," Steve says with a shrug. "Physical attraction or otherwise; I like what I like." 

Pietro positively beams, while Wanda just nods seriously, a small smile on her face. "Thank you," she says sincerely. "I think I understand things better now."

"Well, you're welcome," Steve says sincerely, if a bit bemused. "You can always ask me questions about anything like that." 

"We'll keep that in mind," Pietro says, and then he's grabbing Wanda's hand and pulling her from the room.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that he's about as queer as they come," Natasha says the next day at lunch. "Perfect. Any indication that he might be interested in my dad?"

Pietro shrugs. "I dunno. He didn't say anything about what kind of guys he likes." 

"That's okay," Nat says thoughtfully. "We just need a way to gather more conclusive evidence."

"Like... get them together again?" Wanda says thoughtfully. 

"That'd be ideal," Nat agrees, "but how?"

"Well, none of us can drive," Pietro points out. "So if we wanted to hang out outside of school, they'd have to drive us to wherever we went." 

"But how would we convince them to hang around together?" Nat asks.

"Well... What about a movie?" Pietro suggests. 

"Yeah! Uncle Steve loves the theater. Maybe if we go see a movie he doesn't want to see, he'll go see one he does and invite your dad?"

Nat brightens up considerably. "You think that'll work?"

"Only way to know is to try," Wanda says reasonably. 

"True," Nat agrees. "I'll mention it to my dad tonight."

"And we'll bring it up to Uncle Steve," Wanda says, satisfied. "We'll text you and let you know it goes." 

Nat grins. "Awesome."

* * *

The movie theatre the kids pick is the cheapest but also the furthest away, which is the only reason both Steve and Bucky agree to drive them out there. Bucky and Nat meet Steve and the twins at the door, at which point Nat announces that she and Wanda are dragging Pietro to the cheesiest chick flick that has ever been released, grabs the money in her dad's hand, and races off into the theatre, Wanda and Pietro in tow.

Bucky just laughs and turns to Steve, rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture that's carefully casual but that betrays his nervousness. "So," he says, "obviously what they're watching is total shit, but there's a decent-looking horror showing if you're up for it?"

"Uh, horror isn't usually my style," Steve says with a grin. "I usually prefer comedies or action movies. I think that new DC movie _Suicide Squad_ is playing, though?" 

Bucky grins. "That was gonna be my second suggestion."

"Well, I'll take you up on that suggestion," Steve answers, grinning. 

Bucky laughs and turns to head into the theatre - but then he hesitates. "Just so you know," he says lightly. "I kind of just asked you out."

"Oh good," Steve laughs. "Because I would've if you hadn't." 

Bucky beams. "Then let's go."

* * *

The movie is good, but Bucky's company is better. He's funny, muttering commentary under his breath in between bites of popcorn, and Steve finds himself enjoying the movie more than he might otherwise have. When the end credits roll, Steve and Bucky leave the theater and head for the lobby at a sedate pace. "I had fun," Steve says after a moment, smiling. "Wouldn't mind doing that again." 

"Me neither," Bucky says, grinning. "Maybe dinner next time?"

"I think that could be arranged," Steve says with a grin of his own. "I know Sam and Riley want to take the twins out for some fun; they're as good as family to me, and they want to know my kids better." 

Bucky looks uncertain for the first time, but it doesn't last. "I'm sure if we make it an early dinner Nat won't mind being on her own," he says. "But she'll want to know why I'm out."

"I'm guessing you don't date much?"

Bucky shakes his head. "It hasn't really been all that long since we moved back over here, and between Nat and this--" He waggles the silver fingers of his left hand. "--I've been kind of lacking in opportunity."

Steve's attention is caught by the prosthetic; he'd seen it the first night they'd met, and he’s still impressed with the level of detail and control it possesses. "Well, would you be comfortable telling her it's a date?" 

Bucky hesitates. "She's been through a lot," he says. "I don't lie to her as a general rule, but..."

"Well no one's saying we have to go out tomorrow," Steve points out with a smile. "Why don't we exchange numbers and talk a bit, take a few days?" 

Bucky smiles, relieved. "That sounds perfect," he says. "Give me your phone."

Steve passes the phone over readily, then glances at his watch. "We should probably get to the lobby," he says thoughtfully. "I think their movie is almost done." 

"You're right." Bucky quickly enters his number into Steve's contacts, including a wink face next to his name, and hands the phone back with a cheeky grin. "Call me."

Steve laughs when he sees how Bucky's entered his name. "I will," he promises. "Maybe some texting, too."

When they head out into the lobby the kids are already waiting for them, and Natasha shares a strangely meaningful look with the twins before bounding over to them, looking more excited than she has any right to be after the movie they just watched, if the telltale redness around Pietro's eyes is anything to go by. "So you guys saw a movie?" she demands. "What did you see?"

Bucky laughs. "Nothing you'll be watching any time soon. Are you ready to go?"

"Unless there's any reason to stick around." Natasha looks between the two adults, her gaze suddenly shrewd. "Is there?"

"No!" Pietro protests, probably embarrassed by the fact that he's the most affected by the movie they went to go see. "No, there's not any reason to hang around."

Steve laughs as Wanda pats her twin on the shoulder. "No, there isn't," the older man agrees. "This theater's already sucked enough money out of my wallet; it's getting late, anyway."

"Then let's go," Bucky says, wrapping his arm around Nat's shoulders. "I guess I'll see you around, Steve."

Steve nods, moving to separate his kids who have now devolved into a poking fight. "I'll see you later," he agrees. "Wanda, seriously, if you poke your brother in the eye I won't stop him from retaliating." 

"Later?" Nat demands as Bucky steers her away from the others. "What does that mean? Are you seeing Steve later?"

Bucky just chuckles. "No, kid," he says. "It doesn't mean anything."

* * *

Nat and the twins set up a Skype call as soon as they get home, and congratulate themselves on a job well done. "I can't actually believe it worked," Nat admits, "but they were grinning like idiots when they came out of that theatre. They obviously had a good time."

"Definitely," Wanda agrees. "He had this happy look on his - Oh for pity's sake, Pietro, are you eating _again?_ " 

"I'm hungry," Pietro defends himself around a mouthful of chips. "I'm a teenage boy." 

Natasha just laughs and raises her own bag to the camera. "If you can't beat 'em," she says, grinning. "Anyway, what's our next move?"

Wanda rolls her eyes as Pietro smirks. "Well, we need to get them spending more time together, obviously." 

"Obviously," Nat says. "But we have to be subtle about it. D'you think they'd take us to the fair next weekend?"

"If Pietro and I drop enough hints, then Uncle Steve definitely will," Wanda says thoughtfully. "Ditch them again?" 

Nat nods. "I learned a long time ago that the more energetic a kid gets, the more tired the adult gets. If we run around long enough they'll give up trying to keep up with us and then they'll have to hang out together."

"Run your mom and dad ragged did you?" Pietro asks with a laugh. 

"Of course," Nat says proudly. "And--" She's cut off by a knock on her bedroom door. "Yeah?"

The door opens and Bucky pops his head around it, smiles when he sees the twins on Nat's laptop screen. "Hey guys. Nat, can you finish up? Your mom's on the phone."

"Ooh!" Nat turns back to her laptop. "I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Sounds good; thanks for your help," Wanda says, waving cheerfully. "Have a good talk with your mom." 

* * *

"So," Bucky says when Steve calls him later that night, after the kids have gone to bed and they've had time to mull over the events of the day, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Didn't have any plans," Steve says thoughtfully. "You?" 

"Not a thing," Bucky answers, and the grin can be heard in his voice. "Nat's mom is in the country, and she wants to see her this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner."

"Dinner sounds great," Steve says with a grin of his own. "This Saturday, maybe?" 

"Works for me," Bucky says. "The kids will be okay?"

"I'll give Sam a call, make sure he and Riley can take the twins," Steve answers. "I'm thinking something low-key?" 

Bucky laughs. "I'll cancel our reservation at that swanky Italian place that just opened, then," he teases. "How low-key? Like Burger King?"

"Not that low-key," Steve grins. "Maybe something like Applebee's or Outback?" 

"All right," Bucky says, "I'll come up with something. But, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with me not telling Nat just yet? If you want to tell your kids I'll understand."

"I don't mind not telling," Steve says sincerely. "This will only be the second date; if this goes on for more than three we should probably tell them." 

"Agreed," Bucky says. "So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Saturday," Steve agrees, smiling as they hang up. 

* * *

They do indeed see each other on Saturday, and the dinner date goes really well; they linger over dessert and wine, talking about anything and everything. It's easily one of the best nights out that Steve's had in years, and he tells Bucky so when they're getting ready to part ways for different cabs. "I wouldn't be opposed to going out again," he says. "I like going out with you." 

"Well that's convenient, 'cause I like going out with you, too," Bucky says, grinning. "Date three, though. That's pretty serious."

"It is," Steve admits, looking down at his toes, biting at his lip before he glances back up to meet Bucky's gaze. "You okay with that?" 

Bucky's grin doesn't fade, though it does soften a little. "Yeah," he says. "More than."

The corner of Steve mouth quirks upwards, tugging his expression into an almost-shy half-grin. "Good. That's - that's good." 

Bucky laughs softly and reaches out to catch Steve's hand, tug him closer. "It is, huh?"

Steve goes easily, smiling as he answers, "Yeah, it is." His tone is light, almost teasing as he adds, "The only thing that could make it better would be a goodnight kiss." 

Bucky smiles and uses his free hand, his flesh one, to cup the back of Steve's neck. "I think maybe I can accommodate that,” he murmurs, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips

Steve brings his free hand up to curve about the back of Bucky's neck, fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of his neck as he kisses back. The kiss stays soft and relatively chaste, even as Steve presses closer to Bucky, tilting his head to get a better angle.

Bucky makes a soft noise of approval, but he doesn't try to deepen the kiss, perfectly content to get swept away by the gentle way Steve's mouth moves against his own. He's sure they're attracting some attention, kissing like this in the middle of the street, but he doesn't put a stop to it until he runs out of air, and then he only goes so far as resting their foreheads together so that he can grin at Steve like a blissed-out teenager after his first real kiss. Before he quite manages to get his brain back online, he asks, somewhat breathlessly, "When can I see you again?"

Steve laughs quietly, grinning like an idiot. "Soon," he promises. "Real soon." 

"I'll hold you to that," Bucky says, ducking in to steal another quick kiss. "But we should probably go."

"Yeah," Steve says, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze. "I'll call you, or you can call me, or text, or whatever." 

Bucky grins, squeezes back. "I promise."

* * *

"Bye Mom!" Natasha calls, grinning as she waves at the car from their door; Amelia Romanoff waves back with a grin, blowing a kiss before driving off. Still grinning, Natasha bangs her way into the kitchen, giving her dad a hug. "Hi, Dad. How'd your evening go?"

"Good," Bucky says, hugging back. "The usual, y'know. Did you have a good time with Mom?"

"I had a great time," Natasha says excitedly. "We went to a play."

"Oh, I'm jealous," Bucky says, grinning. "Your mom and I used to love the theatre."

"The play was great," Natasha says happily. "We got ice cream afterwards."

"So you're not hungry?" Bucky asks. "I ate out, but I can rustle you up something if you want."

"Nah I'm good," Natasha says dismissively. "Where'd you go eat?"

"Outback," Bucky answers. "Just felt like it, y'know?"

"Okay." Something about that doesn't sit quite right with Natasha, like her dad's not telling her the whole story, but she lets it slide as she gets herself a soda from the fridge, popping the tab. "Hey, Dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Bucky answers, just like he always does.

"Have you gotten over Mom?"

Bucky takes a breath, looks at Nat curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Natasha shrugs. "It's been several years, I was just wondering."

" _Your mom and I aren't getting back together, Nat_ ," Bucky says softly, in Russian. " _You know that._ " 

Natasha narrows her eyes. " _Are you thinking about dating again?_ " 

Bucky doesn't flinch, but it's only years of training that keeps him still. " _I wouldn't do anything like that until we were both ready,_ " he says.

Natasha studies her father intently for several long moments before carefully asking, " _What if I'm not ready?_ " 

Bucky smiles at her. " _Then I'm not._ "

Natasha nods, and opens her mouth to say something else, only to be distracted by a notification on her phone. " _I love you,_ " she says, darting forward to give Bucky a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, absorbed in her phone. 

Bucky watches her go, something awful twisting in his stomach. Oh god, are he and Steve making a huge mistake?

* * *

Steve's a little surprised when his phone rings at eleven-thirty at night, the screen flashing Bucky's number and contact photo, but he doesn't hesitate to pick up. "What's wrong?" is the first thing out of his mouth; not an unreasonable assumption, considering Bucky's never called him this late at night. 

There's a crackle of static as Bucky sighs, and he gets straight to the point. "I don't think I can make that third date, Steve."

Steve frowns. "Why? What's happened?"

"I spoke to Nat earlier," Bucky says. "She was asking all these questions. Am I over her mom? Am I ready to date again? What if she's not ready?" He sighs again. "I have to put her first."

"Oh." Well, Steve can understand that, needing to put your kid - or in his case, kids - first. "Okay. So do you want to wait until she's ready?"

"She was acting really weird last night, Steve," Bucky says. "I don't know how long I'd be asking you to wait."

"I don't mind waiting," Steve says honestly. 

"Steve..."

"Look, Bucky - I think this could be something good. If you want to wait until Nat's ready for you to date again, I can respect that. I haven't met anyone like you in a long time, certainly not someone who I actually _want_ to date, so I'm fine with waiting. And if you decide you don't want to date me whenever she's ready for you to bring someone else into you're family, I'll respect that. But I think we could be good together, and if you want to take a chance on that, then I'll be here."

Bucky smiles into the phone. "Why don't we take it slow?" he suggests. "No more dates, but... We could get to know each other better?"

Steve smiles as well. "I like that idea."

* * *

"Okay," Wanda says as she and Pietro sit down next to Natasha at lunch the next school day. "We need to up our game." 

Nat gives her an approving look. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to get them to meet up at something a bit more hands-on than a movie."

"How about bowling?" Pietro offers. 

"Uncle Steve would," Pietro says confidently. "And if anyone could get your dad playing, Uncle Steve could."

"True," Nat says, a slow smile forming. "And there'll be prime opportunity to see if they check out each other's ass."

"How good is your dad at bowling?" Wanda asks thoughtfully. "'Cause Uncle Steve kind of sucks."

"Oh, he's really good," Nat says with a wicked grin. "But so am I."

"Then he can help Uncle Steve, and you can help Miss Butterfingers over here," Pietro says, ducking Wanda's outraged slap at his head with a laugh.

"One time! I accidentally throw the ball into the other lane _one time!_ "

Natasha laughs. "I have to hear this story."

* * *

One humiliating lunch conversation later, the three agree to convince their respective guardians to take them bowling; it's a couple of nights before they have a chance to, and Pietro and Wanda are all but bouncing with excitement by the time they walk through the doors. "Look, they've already got a lane," Pietro points out as Steve pays their entrance fees and the rental fees for the shoes. They hurry through all of that and Steve gives Bucky a grin as the twins immediately drag Nat into a conversation. "Hey; how've you been?"

"Good," Bucky answers, giving Steve an appreciative once-over. "You?"

"Bit apprehensive about tonight," Steve says with a laugh. "Wanda may have accidentally put a ball in the wrong lane, but I've taken out at least two ceiling panels."

"That's pretty impressive," Bucky laughs. "I'll look forward to thrashing you, then."

Steve's grin turns into a smirk. "Or you could help me," he suggests. 

"I could," Bucky agrees thoughtfully. "But I have to see how bad you suck first."

Steve's grin turns into a leer. "Well, I'd be happy to show you." 

Something heated flares in Bucky's eyes, but he just laughs and claps Steve on the back. "We'll see."

As it turns out, Steve is _awful_. Like, the worst bowler Bucky and Nat have ever seen outside of five year olds and that one time they took Amelia's aging aunt. "This is going to be a cakewalk," Nat mutters to him as they watch Steve prepare to take his. "Almost too easy."

"This calls for desperate measures," Bucky agrees, already moving away from Natasha. "Hey Steve!"

Steve, who's been having fun despite his abysmal bowling, looks at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?" 

Bucky grins. "Get your ass over here."

The eyebrow climbs higher. "Why?" Steve asks, even as he returns Bucky's grin. 

"So I can help your sorry ass," Bucky laughs.

"My ass is fine, thank you very much," Steve sniffs, offended. "My bowling skills, on the other hand..." 

"You're right there," Bucky teases as he and Steve approach the line together. "Your form is all wrong, for starters. You need to plant your feet like this, and hold the ball..." He moves behind Steve so that he can correct his posture bodily, bend them both forward so that Steve is looking down the middle of the lane. "Like that," he says breathily, right into Steve's ear. "See?"

Steve's aware of the kids snickering to themselves as a flush creeps up the back of his neck. "Yeah," he says, barely more than an exhale of breath - not that he needs to speak loudly, not with Bucky pressed up against him the way that he is. 

"You think about it too much," Bucky continues. "You need a distraction."

The flush abruptly overtakes Steve's cheeks. "And you think that _this_ is a proper distraction?" he hisses, mortified at his body's more primal reaction to Bucky's voice in his ear, his body plastered to Steve's. He's in a bowling alley full of _families_ , for Christ's sake! 

Bucky's laugh is low in Steve's ear, and he pulls away. "Take a shot," he says, gesturing to the lane. "But think about something else. Think about..." His grin turns sly. "Me. Naked."

Steve, who'd just been about to take the suggested shot, makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat; the ball slips from his fingers just before he turns to glare at Bucky. "Really?" 

"Really," Bucky says, with a pointed look at the lane. "Watch."

Steve huffs, but turns to watch his ball roll slowly down the lane. For once it doesn't go straight for either gutter, though it is traveling on a decided curve; as it nears the pins, Steve finds himself holding his breath until it knocks into the four on the left of the lane, toppling them and taking out a couple more for a total of seven. "Wow," Steve says, glancing at the scoreboard. "That's the most I've hit in one go so far." 

Bucky beams. "See?" he says, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Keep it up."

Steve rolls his eyes as he laughs. "Yeah, one lucky hit doesn't signal a turning tide, you know," he says with a grin. "But thank you." 

"You're welcome," Bucky says with a wink, and heads back toward the kids.

They continue to bowl for a while, but eventually Steve drags Bucky away and into the bathroom, locking them into a stall. "You goddamn tease," he growls. "Seriously? Did you _have_ to rub yourself all over me like that?" 

Bucky just laughs. "It worked, didn't it?" he asks. "You haven't rolled into the gutter once."

"Yeah, thanks, but that doesn't change the fact that you got me all worked up in front of _our kids,_ " Steve retorts, pressing closer to Bucky. "I'm thinking some payback is necessary." 

"Yeah?" Bucky asks with a sly grin, his hands finding Steve's hips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, turnabout's fair," Steve says, and then he moves in, sliding their mouths together in a heated kiss. 

Bucky is eternally grateful that there's no one around to hear, because he can't even hope to contain the strangled moan that builds up in the back of his throat. He recovers quickly, though, and his grip on Steve's hips tightens as he hauls him in even closer and deepens the kiss.

Steve growls into the kiss, crowding Bucky up against the wall even as he reaches up to frame Bucky's face in his hands as the kiss turns desperate. "Goddamn - want to go _slow_ and then you pull a stunt like that," he pants in between kisses. "Driving me crazy." 

"I'm sorry," Bucky gasps, though he sounds anything but. "I didn't mean to-- We can stop."

"Do you want to?" Steve asks, in a tone that suggests he would very much like not to.

"No," Bucky groans, grabbing a handful of Steve's ass and squeezing. "Not yet."

"So quit talking and get on with it," Steve says with a smirk. 

Bucky just groans and presses his mouth to Steve's once more.

* * *

"They've been in there a while," Pietro notes as Natasha takes her next turn. "Do you think - " 

"Shh!" Wanda hisses. "They're coming."

The adults reach them just as Natasha is coming back from her turn, and Bucky grins. "Good shot," he tells her. "Steve and I were just hashing out what to do after this. Who wants pizza?"

"I do!" Pietro says, distracted enough by the thought of food that he misses the significant look Wanda and Natasha exchange; neither adult looks nearly as well-put together as they had been before they'd gone to the bathroom. 

"Pizza sounds good," Wanda adds. 

Bucky catches Natasha's eye, and raises one hand to pat his hair back into place. "Then finish up your game and we can go."

The three kids share a grin. "It's Uncle Steve's turn," Wanda says. 

* * *

"Okay," Bucky says when Steve answers the phone that night, after all the kids have gone to bed. "I think maybe we need to rethink our approach."

Steve rolls his eyes. "You think?" he retorts. "I know I was the one who kissed you, but _you_ started it, draping yourself over me like that." 

"I know," Bucky says. "That wasn't fair of me, I'm sorry."

Steve sighs. "Look, we agreed to be friends - if you want more, I'd be happy to give that to you, but..." Steve hesitates before voicing something that's been on his mind since Bucky called and told him about his worries about Natasha. "I don't want to be a rebound from your ex-wife." 

There's a horrible beat of silence, and then Bucky lets out a sharp breath. "Steve," he says. "Why do you think that?"

"You're worried that Natasha isn't ready for you to date again, you never mention her mom, and I have no idea how long ago that relationship ended," Steve answers, stomach twisting. 

Bucky nods slowly to himself. "Okay," he says. "I guess that's fair. Nat and I moved back to the States about a year ago, maybe a little more; my divorce from Amelia went through a year before that, and we were separated for a little while first."

"Why did you break up?" Steve asks, unable to help himself. 

"That's a little harder," Bucky admits. "We were great friends, and we still are. Amelia's a great person, and she's an amazing mom, and I care about her a lot. But we wanted very different things, and ignoring that for as long as we did is never smart."

"So are you over her?" Steve asks tentatively. "I mean, do you still love her?" 

"Yeah, I do," Bucky answers honestly. "But I'm not in love with her. We're just friends, and we've been just friends for a lot longer than either of us would care to admit."

"Oh," Steve says, relieved; he can deal with that. "Well, that's - not good, exactly, but you know what I mean." 

Bucky laughs softly. "I do," he says.

Steve's quiet for a moment, smiling to himself, and then he asks, "What did you mean when you said you and Amelia wanted different things?" 

"We met because of work," Bucky answers. "We were both in the military, special ops, and we worked together a few times, fell in love. We got married, and Nat came along, and after I got hurt one too many times, I decided that it would be in my best interests and my family's if I got out. Amelia... disagreed."

"She wanted to keep running missions," Steve guesses. 

"Yeah," Bucky says. "We tried to make it work, but she was away a lot and I was struggling with other things, and in the end it just wasn't fair to Nat for us to keep kidding ourselves."

"At least it sound like your separation was amicable," Steve says quietly. 

"It was," Bucky says. "Nat was supportive, even though it was hard, and we still see as much of Amelia as we can. She's still based abroad though, so it's not always easy. I think that's why she's having difficulty with the idea of me dating; because she's so used to having me to herself."

Steve nods. "Well, if we date, that doesn't mean I'll be stealing you from her," he offers. 

"I know that," Bucky says gently, "and she will, too. It's just not that simple, I guess." He sighs. "But what about you? You were in the military too, right?"

"Yeah," Steve answers. "Joined the reserves to pay for college, went on active duty after that." 

"And that's how you met the twins' parents?"

"I did a semester abroad during college, met them then, and we stayed in touch," Steve answers. "The twins were young, then; I requested to be stationed in Sokovia, and was granted that. Neither of them had any living family left, and we became close; it was still a surprise when I found out that Alena had made me their legal guardian." 

"So you weren't... involved, with either of them?"

"Like a relationship? No," Steve asks. "There might have been something with Alena, but she was busy with the twins, and I had my duties in the military, so nothing ever came of it except friendship." 

"It must have been hard to lose her," Bucky says softly. "Did you leave the military because of the twins?"

"It was," Steve says, the pain he still feels clear in those two words before he clears his throat. "Yeah, I did; technically I was transferred, but I'll never be in the thick of things again." 

"I'm sorry," Bucky says, with feeling. "This is a two-way street, y'know. If you're not ready for anything serious, if you're still grieving... I'll understand."

Steve smiles. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "But I am ready; I miss Alena, probably will for the rest of my life, but we were only ever friends, despite any potential we may have felt." 

Bucky lets out a slow breath, thinking. "Well," he says after a moment, "in that case, I may as well be honest. I don't want us to just be friends. I still don't think it's a good idea to tell Nat just yet, but I also don't want to pretend that I don't have feelings for you."

Steve smiles. "Neither do I," he confesses. "Why don't we just play it by ear?" 

Bucky smiles, too. "That sounds good to me."

"Then that's what we'll do," Steve says, satisfied. 

* * *

The three teenagers talk about their outing extensively over the next few days, and they're all fairly confident that _something_ happened between their respective guardians, although they're hesitant to guess at what. They decide they need more information, and agree to do some discreet digging to see if either Steve or Bucky let anything slip - but something Natasha sees as she's walking home from the library late one afternoon gives her pause. Without thought, she digs out her phone and calls Wanda.

"Yeah?" Wanda answers, a bit distracted by her science homework. "What's up?"

"I think I just saw your uncle," Nat says without preamble.

"What?"

"In a car that wasn't his," Nat elaborates. "With a woman."

" _What?_ " Wanda actually drops her pencil, which rolls off of her desk and clatters for the floor.

"It might be nothing," Nat says quickly, "but he looked... happy."

Wanda frowns. "Who is he with?"

"I don't know, I'm not psychic," Natasha complains. "I've never seen her before."

"I mean, what's she look like? Where are you?"

"I'm outside the library," Natasha answers. "She had dark hair, I don't know."

"Dark hair, that could have - " Wanda's distracted by the sound of someone pulling up outside of her window, and she looks out to see Steve getting out of a car that most definitely is not his. "Oh, that looks like Maura - Uncle Steve works with her. What's she doing driving him home? What happened to his car?"

Nat huffs impatiently. "I don't know! What's happening?"

"They're talking; oh, she just made him laugh," Wanda reports, frowning slightly. "Maybe his car broke down..." 

"Are they flirting?"

"I can't tell," Wanda admits. "They're both smiling and laughing, though." 

Natasha sighs. "This could be a disaster."

"Yeah," Wanda agrees. "Hang on, he's coming in now; I'll go talk to him and call you back, okay?" 

"All right, good luck!"

Steve's greeted by an expectant Wanda as he walks in the door. "Can I help you?" he asks, amused.

"Was that Maura I just saw?" Wanda asks innocently. "Where's your car?"

"Starter decided to quit," Steve answers. "Maura gave me a ride home." He eyes Wanda curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Wanda smiles. "You guys seemed pretty... chatty out there."

Steve is now officially suspicious. "We haven't had a chance to catch up lately; work's been busy."

"But you've wanted to catch up," Wanda presses.

"Well, yeah," Steve says cautiously. "She's one of my friends."

"She seems nice," Wanda says. "Are we going to meet her?"

"If you want to," Steve says after a moment. "She is nice, but she's got a very busy schedule."

"But you think it'd be a good idea?" Wanda asks.

Steve shrugs. "We're not very close, but if you want to get to know her better..." 

"Maybe we should," Wanda says, smiling. "We're okay with you bringing your friends home, Uncle Steve. We want to meet the people who are important to you."

Something is definitely going on, but Steve has no idea what it could be, so he settles for a slow nod. "That's good to know," he says, a bit uncertainly. "And the same goes for you and Pietro." 

Wanda grins. "Thanks," she says. "We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Well that was a bust," Wanda sighs as soon as Natasha accepts the Skype call. 

"What happened?" Natasha asks.

"I didn't get a definitive answer - didn't even really get any hints," Wanda explains. "He said that Maura was a friend who gave him a ride home because the starter on his car is busted." 

"But that was it?" Natasha asks. "Maybe that's all there is to it."

"Maybe, but he was laughing with her, and mentioned that he'd been wanting to catch up with her for a while."

Natasha's eyebrows raise. "So you think he likes her?"

Wanda nods. "Yeah, I think he might." 

p>Natasha blows out a breath. "Well," she says, "I guess that's the end of that."

"Not necessarily," Pietro argues from where he's just stuck his head into Wanda's room. "He hasn't been talking with her on the phone or texting her." 

"How do you know?" Nat asks.

"He left his phone unlocked when he went to the bathroom," Pietro says with a shrug. "I took a peek." 

"And?" Nat demands.

"Texts are purely work-related, and his last call besides one today to her was three weeks ago."

Natasha looks between the twins. "So what does this mean?"

"Means we can't give up yet," Wanda says thoughtfully. "Maybe he likes her, but maybe he also likes your dad." 

"So what do we do?"

"What we've been doing," Pietro suggests. "They like each other well enough, don't they?" 

But Natasha looks unsure. "I can tell that my dad really likes Steve," she says. "If Steve likes Maura, too..." She hesitates. "I don't want my dad to get hurt."

Wanda and Pietro exchange a look. "We think that he likes your dad more," Wanda says. 

"They've been texting an awful lot," Pietro adds. 

"Really?" Nat asks, perking up.

"Yeah," Pietro says, nodding. "Like, a _lot._ " 

"Then maybe we shouldn't give up yet," Natasha says thoughtfully. "I mean, their happiness is at stake."

"Exactly," Pietro agrees, and Wanda grins.

"Well then, let's make them happy."

* * *

Steve frowns as he glances over his calendar. "You said the convention opened this Friday?" 

"Uh-huh," Bucky answers, popping another M&M into his mouth. "I thought we could go on Saturday while the kids are at the mall." He twitches the bag in Steve's direction. "You want?"

Steve takes a couple, absently eating them as he taps at his phone for a moment. "Damn, that's the last day of the art exhibit I wanted to go see," he mutters. 

Bucky looks up. "There's an art exhibit?"

"Yeah. It's been going for a month, but this Saturday is the last day it'll be open; I've been trying to go for weeks but work keeps getting in the way."

"Well what about Friday?" Bucky asks.

"Can't; work," Steve says regretfully. "Our reports are due Friday, and I have to look them over and make sure they're good to be sent in, which means I'll be working late." 

Bucky looks uncomfortable. "Well, the convention's only on for the weekend."

"What about Sunday?" Steve asks, hoping maybe they can compromise. 

Bucky shakes his head. "Nat has her ballet recital on Sunday."

"Oh." Well, that complicates things. "Is there a specific presentation you want to see?" 

"Yeah," Bucky says. "I'm really interested to hear what Tony Stark has to say."

Steve fiddles with his phone, bringing up the schedule for Saturday. "He's not speaking until one, but I've got errands to run Saturday morning, and the exhibit closes at three." 

Bucky huffs, annoyed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go our separate ways."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I guess we will, then," he says flatly. 

Bucky looks at him sharply. "What?"

"I've been looking forward to this exhibit for weeks, and this is the last chance I'll have to see it," Steve says impatiently. 

"So go," Bucky says. "I'm not stopping you. But this convention is important to me."

"Well, this exhibit's important to me," Steve snaps. He's had a long week, and he was really hoping that he and Bucky could have a nice, quiet date at the gallery. 

"Then go!" Bucky repeats. "Jesus, what is your problem?"

"Apparently my problem is expecting you to listen when I tell you things," Steve retorts as he stands up. "I brought this up _last week,_ and hinted that maybe we could go see it together!" 

Bucky sighs. "Yeah, I know," he says, "and I wanted to go with you - but I didn't know the convention was on this weekend and I forgot about the exhibit. It was an honest mistake and I'm sorry, but I'm going to the convention. We can hang out another time."

"Yeah, sure," Steve says shortly. "I've got to go take care of a couple of emails, so you and Nat can show yourselves out." With that, he makes his exit. (Yes, it makes him look like a drama queen; no, Steve doesn't care.) 

Bucky watches him go, and part of him wants to follow, but he knows when he's not welcome, so he gets to his feet and moves out into the hall to shout up the stairs. "Natasha! Get your shit, we're leaving _now_."

Natasha flinches back from the twins' doorway, and turns to give her friends a stunned look. "They're fighting!"

Wanda and Pietro look just as shocked. "But - they never fight," Pietro says dumbly. 

"What are they fighting _about?_ " Wanda asks, frowning. 

"I-- I don't know," Natasha admits. "I couldn't hear properly, but it sounds like Steve asked my dad to do something and... he said no?"

The twins think back over what they'd been able to hear, and nod slowly. "Yeah, that's what it sounded like - " 

Pietro's eyes widen. "Do you think Uncle Steve asked him on a date?" 

"And Dad said _no?_ " Nat demands, horrified. "He wouldn't! He really likes Steve, I know he does!"

"Well why else would Uncle Steve leave and your dad sound so pissed?" Pietro argues. 

"I don't know!" Nat cries. "Something must have gone wrong. But we need to find out, because--"

" _Natasha!_ "

Nat winces and snatches up her bag. "We have to fix this!" she hisses, and hurries out of the room.

* * *

Steve takes a few hours to stew, but then he realizes he's, well, he's being a little ridiculous. He should've just told Bucky last week what he wanted to do, and then maybe they could've avoided this, or at least talked about it like the adults they're supposed to be. It's another hour before he actually calls Bucky, and by that time it's fairly late. Steve's not sure if he wants Bucky to pick up or not, but he's left with no choice but to wait while the phone rings. 

Bucky does answer on the final ring, sounding a little out of breath when he says, "Hey. Hey, sorry, I just got out of the shower."

"Oh," Steve says, surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't - I wanted to apologize, for earlier." 

Bucky sighs. "Me too," he says. "I'm really sorry about the exhibit; I wanted us to go together too."

"Why do you want to go see Stark's talk so badly?" Steve asks; he's not hurt, or whining, he's genuinely curious. 

"Because Stark made my arm," Bucky answers, without hesitation. "Y'know, the arm that I know you've noticed even though you haven't asked about it yet."

 _Oh._ To be honest, Steve usually forgot about the fact that one of Bucky's arms is a prosthetic. "Is he giving a presentation about the tech in it?" 

"And about the potential for offering similar prosthetics to other vets," Bucky answers. "This arm, it changed my life, Steve."

"Yeah?" Steve asks, interested. 

"It, it goes right up to my shoulder," Bucky admits. "When I lost my arm, I lost myself. I was depressed, I was... in a really bad way. How could I keep doing my job, or any job? The work I was doing at the time, it was dangerous - there were a lot of dangerous people involved. How could I protect my family? And obviously therapy helped a whole lot, but nothing was ever going to replace what I'd lost. Until I met Stark."

"So the tech in your arm is experimental?"

"Yeah," Bucky says. "I can actually feel it, or pressure anyway. I don't know how he did it but Stark is a genius."

Steve makes an appropriately impressed noise. "That's useful.”

"Yeah," Bucky says. "So if other people can benefit from that too, if I can be a part of something that helps people like me... I have to be at that convention."

"Yeah, I get that," Steve says quietly, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. 

"But maybe we could get dinner afterwards?" Bucky suggests hopefully. "All five of us?"

"Definitely," Steve promises, smiling.

"So we're good?" Bucky asks. "I hated leaving like that earlier."

"Yeah, we're good," Steve answers. "I'm sorry for storming off like that."

"It's okay," Bucky says, a soft smile in his voice. "I'm glad you called."

"Me, too," Steve says, pleased. "I'll see you Saturday?"

"Saturday," Bucky agrees. "Can't wait."

* * *

Steve and Bucky text a bit the next day, which is Friday, and then Saturday morning they don't talk much; Steve's running his errands, and Bucky's busy with his own stuff. Steve makes a decision around noon, and at about quarter till one, Steve's walking into the convention, looking for Bucky. A glint of metal near the door that leads into the hall Stark's going to be using for his talk gives away the other man, and Steve makes a beeline for him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Bucky."

Bucky whirls around, his eyes wide, and gives Steve a huge smile. "Steve! What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my partner," Steve answers with a grin. "Surprise?" 

"I can't believe it," Bucky laughs, sweeping Steve into a hug. "What about the exhibit?"

Steve returns the hug, and doesn't let Bucky go too far when it's over. "This was more important," Steve says with a shrug, though he's smiling. 

"You're amazing," Bucky declares, bright and happy. "I promise I'll take you to all the art shows you want after this."

Steve smirks. "Oh, you might regret that promise," he teases. "I can think of a few shows I want to go see in the next few weeks." 

"I'll be there for all of them," Bucky promises. "Holding your hand, _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing in all the right places, listening to you ramble on about whatever you want and even asking questions. I swear."

Steve beams. "I love you, you know that?" 

Bucky's breath catches in his throat, his hands tighten on Steve's waist. "I guess I do now."

Steve's answering smile is tender. "Good. Because I do." 

"I do too," Bucky says in a rush. "Love you, I mean."

"Oh," Steve says, somehow surprised by the admission, but then he's smiling again. "Well, good, otherwise I would've just made things extremely awkward." 

"Never," Bucky laughs, and he kisses Steve. "But I'm going to make things awkward soon if we don't find a seat. Come on, we can make out like teenagers later."

Steve grins, pulling Bucky in for one last kiss. "Lead the way." 

* * *

Stark's talk is amazing. He discusses the research around Bucky's prosthetic, and reveals that he has been able to allocate some funding that would allow other vets to benefit like Bucky did. He even recognises Bucky, and pulls him up on stage to show off the arm. Afterwards Bucky offers to let Stark tinker with the prosthetic a little while he's working on some new designs, and introduces him to Steve, who finally places his face. They've never met before, but Stark teaches design and technology at the kids' school, and there's a picture of him on the website. Stark sings the twins' praises for a few minutes before the three part ways, and promises to give Bucky a call when he needs him.

Bucky loops his flesh arm through Steve's as they head out toward the parking lot, unable to keep the grin that has very little to do with Stark off his face. "So," he says. "Dinner."

Steve grins. "Dinner," he agrees. They're quiet for a moment, and then Steve asks, "Should we tell the kids? About us, I mean." 

Bucky nods. "I think it's time," he says. "I love Nat, but I love you, too. I won't choose between you."

Steve smiles, leaning in for a kiss. "I'm sure she'll be fine." 

"And the twins?" Bucky asks. "How do you think they'll take it?"

Steve considers the question for a moment. "I think they'll be okay," he decides. "They've asked me a few questions about dating and stuff, and they've never seemed averse to the idea." 

Bucky winces. "I'm sorry I asked you to lie to them."

Steve shakes his head. "It's not exactly _fine,_ but they'll understand," he replies. 

Bucky smiles. "We'll tell them, okay?" he says. "Tonight."

"Tonight," Steve agrees. 

* * *

They break apart to go to their cars, and swing by the mall to pick the kids up before heading to the restaurant Steve chose. It's a nice place, a little more upscale than their usual haunts, but not so fancy that they look out of place in jeans. They chatter idly while they look over the menu, but once they've ordered and they're likely to have some privacy for a while, Bucky gets the kids' attention.

"Listen," he says. "Steve and I have been doing a lot of talking, and... we've got something we want to tell you."

The kids' eyes immediately widen, and Pietro blurts, "So do we." 

"Uhh." Bucky looks at Steve, who shrugs. "Okay. You guys go first."

"You guys need to get your heads out of your asses!" Natasha announces.

Bucky gives her a sharp look. "Nat."

Nat blushes. "Sorry," she says, "but it's true!"

Steve looks at his two with a raised eyebrow. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"You two are perfect for each other," Wanda offers. "You should date." 

"We should--" Bucky fails to smother a laugh. "What?"

"It's not funny!" Natasha insists. "Dad, I _know_ you like Steve, and Steve, I think you like him back. He's not in love with my mom anymore, y'know!"

Bucky looks at Steve, and shrugs. "Well," he says, "she's not wrong."

Steve doesn't even bother trying to hide his laughter. "So we were worried for nothing, then," he snickers. 

"Ugh, you're both so oblivious!" Nat complains. "We've been trying to set you up for _months_ and-- What?" she demands suddenly. "What do you mean, you've been worried? Worried about what?"

Steve smirks at Bucky. "Should you tell them or should I?" he asks. 

"Tell us what?" Pietro breaks in, brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Steve and I are dating," Bucky answers, reaching out to take Steve's hand. "Have been for a while."

There's almost an audible _thunk_ as Nat's jaw hits the table. " _What?_ "

"You're kidding," Pietro says incredulously, while Wanda studies the two adults through narrowed eyes. 

"They're not," she decides. "How long have you been dating?" 

"Uhh." Bucky looks sheepish. "Since you guys went to see that movie. Y'know, the one that made Pietro cry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nat looks _wounded_ , and Bucky can't have that.

"Sweetheart, we didn't want to say anything until we were sure, and then you were asking me all these questions about if I was over your mom or if I was ready to date," he says. "I thought that meant _you_ weren't ready for me to date. We broke it off for a while, but..."

"We decided to take it slow," Steve finishes, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze. Anticipating Pietro's next question, Steve says, "If we weren't telling Nat, we couldn't tell you two, either. We were waiting for you to be ready, but then - " 

"Things got a little... complicated," Bucky admits.

Nat's eyes narrow. "Complicated how?"

Steve shrugs. "We fell in love." 

"Oh my god," Nat breathes. "That's so _perfect!_ "

"So you're not mad?" Steve asks, just to be sure. 

"Of course not," Wanda scoffs. "We've been trying to set you guys up for months." 

"I'm so happy for you," Nat says, beaming. "We all are."

Steve grins, sharing a relieved look with Bucky. "Thanks. We're glad you guys approve." 

Natasha gives Bucky a pointed look. "Just _please_ don't lie to me again."

"I won't," Bucky says. "I promise."

"The same goes for you," Wanda adds, looking at Steve, who nods. 

"I will do everything I can not to lie to you," he promises. 

"Now," Bucky says with a grin, "why don't we enjoy the rest of the night, and try out this being a family thing?"

"I think that sounds like a great plan," Wanda says happily. 

"Especially since the food's here!" Pietro chimes in. 

* * *

Bucky throws himself down next to Steve on the sofa with a big sigh, and immediately kicks his feet up into Steve's lap. "Well, that's the last box unpacked," he says. "For me, anyway. The girls’ room still looks like it exploded, of course."

Steve laughs, resting one hand on Bucky's ankle. "Of course it does," he says with a grin. "It'll take them a week to get everything fully sorted." 

Bucky groans and arches his back, stretching through a yawn. "I don't care," he says. "I'm just glad we're finally here."

Steve's grin softens into a smile. "Me, too," he replies. "I'd have asked you to move in a while ago if I'd known your 'yes' would have been so enthusiastic." 

Bucky laughs. "It just feels like the right time, y'know? Like we're all ready."

"Yeah, I know," Steve says, because he does; it feels right, having Bucky and Nat living with them now. It makes something warm and content settle in his chest. 

Bucky smiles. "I love you," he says softly.

Steve grins. "I love you, too," he answers, lifting Bucky's legs so he can scoot closer, pulling Bucky into a sitting position. "Come here." 

Bucky goes into Steve's arms without complaint, even steals a kiss. "What if the kids come down?"

"They'll just have to get used to us cuddling," Steve informs him, grinning. "I've always found that the best way to get used to something is jump straight into the deep end." 

"Think that logic applies to living with three teenagers?" Bucky asks.

"Oh absolutely," Steve says with a laugh. " _I did take on two teenagers from a different country, remember?_ " he adds. 

Bucky shakes his head with a grin. " _Beautiful and bilingual. How did I find you?_ "

" _You didn't,_ " Steve reminds him. " _Our kids found each other, then introduced us._ " 

" _And that's all the credit we're giving them_ ," Bucky says seriously. "We'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

Steve grins. "Teenagers do love to brag," he observes, unable to resist tugging Bucky into another kiss. 

They're just getting into it when there's a loud thump from upstairs, followed by a triumphant shout - and then the house is filled with blaring pop music. Bucky pulls away, but can only laugh. "No regrets?" he asks.

Steve grins. "No regrets." 


End file.
